A Cry for Healing
by SuperVilleLockian
Summary: Peeta's leg wound from Cato isn't healing. His life is being drained out of him. Katniss hopes for a miracle. Meanwhile, Gale is watching the Games back at District 12, praying for Katniss' safety.
1. Intro

**A/N: My second Hunger Games story! This ones gonna be longer! Yay! Can't wait to see the movie! I hope you like this story! Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>•<br>|Chapter** **One|  
><strong>· Intro ·<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>:::Katniss:::<strong>

I move Peeta into the cave after cleaning what pus I could out of his wound. The cut goes right to the bone. He winces as I put chewed up leaves on his leg.

"Thanks for doing this," he tells me. I nod.

What if I hadn't found him in time? What if Cato had killed him before I even saw him? I begin to shake.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say and then I remember that we're supposed to be in love. That, if we don't act like it, we may not get any sponsors.

"Kiss me," I tell him. He leans over and gives me a long, passionate kiss. I wonder what's going through Gale's mind as he watches me kiss Peeta. But he knows as well as I do we're doing this to survive, putting on an act.

I can only imagine what's going through Haymitch's head now. "Good girl," he'd say. Or, "Nice job acting sweetheart." I hope we don't have to kiss again to receive any more gifts.

I help Peeta into the sleeping bag and pull it to his chin. His fever is still high but he's not as bad a yesterday.

I'm sure there will be no deaths today because no cannon has gone off. Just as I step outside the cave, a parachute falls right in front of me. I catch it just before it hits the ground. I only hope it's medicine for Peeta's wound. If it's not, he'll soon die.

To my disappointment, the box contains three loaves of bread, two lamb chops, a couple apples, and goat cheese.

My eyes fill with tears. I want to scream at Haymitch, ask him why he didn't get better sponsors. But I know I can't act weak in front of the cameras. I bite the inside of my mouth to stop my thoughts and go back into the cave.

We don't even need the food; I'd caught a rabbit, three goslings, and some roots this morning. But then I think he had a reason why he sent us this. Maybe it's going to rain and we won't be able to hunt. As I lay the food out next to the meat from today, I find something stuck in the corner of the box behind the bread.

A piece a coal.

The tears return. District 12, my home, had sent this gift. How could I have been so ungrateful? Mother, Prim, and the others probably scrounged around to find all the money they could get for sending this. I should be thankful.

But I think of Peeta and his infected wound. If we don't get better medicine soon, he'll die.

We take shifts during the night, always on the look out for another tribute or predator.

Sometime when the sky is beginning to turn gray, rain begins to fall. By early afternoon, the stream has swelled to three times its normal size.

We share some food for breakfast and lunch. I can tell Peeta's in a lot of pain. The fever has returned. I know he's dying. The thought terrifies me. I want him with me when I have to face Cato. I can't do it alone.  
>I lean over a kiss him tenderly on the lips. Then I almost jump back at the burning temperature of his lips.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>:::Gale::::<strong>

I can see Katniss is struggling to cover her emotions. If I could, I would send her medicine for Peeta. The thought of him makes my stomach turn. I can't bear to watch the TV when he kisses Katniss. _My _Katniss. But I'd send it for her, to let her know I want her to survive, to come back to me. Without her, I'd die.

I can hear a storm approaching the arena and the camera switches to Cato. He's trying to keep dry under a tree. I just hope he dies soon so Katniss can come home.

Then the camera suddenly switches to Katniss and Peeta. By the look on her face, she seems frightened.

Then I see it: Peeta's cut is badly infected and oozing.


	2. Running Out of Time

**A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated this sooner. School's been really consuming and I don't have any free time anymore. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

* * *

><p><strong>•<strong>  
><strong>|Chapter 2|<strong>  
><strong>· Running Out of Time ·<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>:::Katniss:::<strong>

The rain makes me drowsy. I lift Peeta's bandage and see a light green puss oozing from the wound.

I know it's infected. Mother once had a patient who had to get his arm amputated because it got infected by a green puss.

I know if I cry, the sponsors will turn their backs on me because they'd see me as weak.

Oh, Haymitch, where are you?

A cry escapes Peeta's mouth.

"Shhh, it's alright," I tell him.

I feel his forehead. It's still the same. I set the cloth outside to wet it then put it on his head.

"My leg, I...can't...feel it," Peeta whispers.

My heart stops. "Can you feel this?" I ask, poking his leg above the wound.

"No."

I almost don't hear him respond. His voice sounds weak. "I can't let you die, Peeta, I love you," I tell him, hoping this would wake Haymitch and tell him to send us some medicine.

I lean close to him, my lips touching his. As we kiss, I can feel the tears falling down. I can't bear the thought of losing him. Peeta closes his eyes and I draw away. His face is wet from my tears.

I can't help but notice Peeta's eyes are watery, too. Hopefully, we'll get something from a sponsor soon.

"Rest, I'll look out for anything," I whisper to him, kissing his forehead.

I move to the mouth of the cave, pulling my knees to my chest.

Reality creeps into my soul. Peeta's going to die and it's all my fault. I can't get the image of his leg out of my mind.

This throws me off the edge. Hot tears rush down my cheeks and I don't stop them. My thoughts trail off to the night when I really kissed Peeta. A burning passion had seized me.

I know what I have to do. I'm going to do something the people in the Capitol can't ignore. I pick up my knife and press the tip on my throat.

"Katniss, don't," I hear Peeta whisper.

A trickle of blood runs down my neck.

I press the knife harder against.

My plan is working. I don't want to cause Peeta pain, but it's the only way to get him up.

Right when I'm about to finish myself off once for all, Peeta limps over to me and wrenches the knife from my hand. We slump to the ground, the stench of Peeta's wound and my blood overwhelms me.

"I couldn't let you do that," Peeat says, pulling me close.

"I couldn't bear watching you die. It's all my fault," I snap, angry at him.

"No, I want you to be with me until the end, our hands entwined when I breathe my last breath. Can you do that for me?" Peeta asks while stroking my hair.

I tuck my head under his chin. He's right.

"I'm going to miss you, try to keep Haymitch off the alcohol," Peeta tries to joke.

"Don't say that; you're going to live."

"Katniss, don't–"

I kiss him, first just a little but more as I feel the pleasure deep in my stomach as it spreads to the rest of my body. He seems to get the message. Our kisses are passionate, each one better than the previous.

We get lost in each other's embraces, clinging to them for dear life.

The Capitol anthem starts. I snuggle close to Peeta. No deaths today.

A parachute lands just outside the cave as the anthem ends. I grab it and take it to Peeta. We find a small tin jar the size of three grapes. Inside, there's a note:

**Why couldn't you have done that earlier? Keep it up! -H**

I help Peeta apply the medicine to his wound.

We decide to sleep the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>I check Peeta's wound the next morning just to see there's no progress of healing.<p>

"Jabber...jab," Peeta mutters.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Jabber...trackers. Jays."

My breath gets caught in my throat.

Peeta is delirious.


	3. Quitting

**A/N: So! I've taken too long to write this chapter. Idk why but I've been busy with school and all but I'm hoping once I get back into the school groove I'll have time to write more.**

**Hope you all have a great day!**

* * *

><p><strong>•<strong>  
><strong>|Chapter 3|<strong>  
><strong>· Quitting ·<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>:::Katniss:::<strong>

I sit, too shocked to feel anything.

My mind races with possibilities. Maybe Peeta is allergic to the medicine that was sent last night. But maybe...

I can't bring myself to think about that option. He'll get through alright, I'll make sure of it.

After re-bandaging his wound, I pace around at the entrance of the cave.

* * *

><p>I'm stuck inside all day, huddled next to Peeta, because of the pouring rain threatening to drown us all. I can't look at Peeta as he lies helplessly next to me, trembling with unknown fears.<p>

The tracker jackers. Peeta must've gotten stung worse than I thought.

By noon the rain stops and the sun comes out, drying up everything. I know this is part of the Gamemakers' plan. To cause trouble to the last remaining tributes.

I walk to the stream only to find it dried up, the dirt cracked and the sun beating down on my back. Instead, I search around for wildlife. I put snares up first, and then shoot down two birds.

A rustling startles me. I turn, my bow ready.

Cato's outline is barely visible between the trees. The arrow misses him.

He sees me and rushes forward. I run upstream, toward the lake and away from Peeta.

My feet pad silently over the leaves. I gain speed and find a tree to climb. I'm nearly 30 feet in the air when I see Cato stop at the tree, trying to figure out which way I went. My hands work quickly as I untie a rock from one of the snares. I climb as high as I dare then throw the rock.

It crashes some distance away, in the direction of the lake. Cato runs off to chase the sound. I hurry back to the cave, glancing over my shoulder every few seconds.

When I reach the cave, Peeta has just awoken. He starts to see how his wound is healing but when he hears me he puts the bandage back.

"I told you to stay down. I don't want you to get hurt," I say, heading over to Peeta.

"I had to–"

"You didn't have to do anything. Your leg's probably worse now," I snap at him.

"No, you don't understand. I was going to clean it out with some water then put some cream on," Peeta replies, defending himself.

"You need to lie down right now, before it gets worse," I say, rushing to his side.

"Katniss, if I–"

"Shh, you won't die. I know it. Just rest for now. I'm sure this will all be over soon," I whisper, brushing the hair out of his face.

He nods and closes his eyes. I lean back on my heels and watch him as he falls asleep. It kills me that I can't do anything to help him.

"Deep in the meadow," I start to sing in a shaky voice, "where the flowers grow. I'll be there for you. No need to worry, I'll be holding your hand, never letting go."

Tears blur my vision. I take a deep breath through the sobs and close my eyes.

A deer bolts into the woods in front of me. I turn to see Gale following me, two dead squirrels slung over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>:::Gale:::<strong>

Why was Katniss doing this to herself? Couldn't she see that she'd have to kill him sooner or later?

I hate to see her like this, heart breaking as she watches Peeta die.

Grabbing my traps, I jog outside and slip under the fence. The birds sing in the forest, making it seem like the times with Katniss. I know she would never go hunting with me again. If she wins, she'll have all the food she needed. And if she dies...well, let me not think about that.

I hide behind a bush as a deer comes into view.

* * *

><p><strong>:::Katniss:::<strong>

When I wake again, birds are singing their morning song, sunlight streaming through the trees and falling into the cave.

The dream about Gale seems too real. I try to keep my mind on other things like cooking breakfast.

I take one of the rabbits I caught from the other day and start a small fire. After the rabbit is cooked, I put some on a plate for Peeta.

A cannon shot goes off.

Cato's dead!

That means we've won.

"Attention, please, we have changed the rules. Only one person can be the winner. I'm sorry. But may the odds be ever in your favor," the announcer says after stating Cato's death.

Peeta looks me in the eyes. I know what he's thinking.

"You have a better chance than me. You can marry Gale. I have no one. You were my only love. I can't win. You have to," he says, unwrapping his bandage.

"No!" I cry. "It's not going to end this way."

I can see sweat forming on Peeta's temples and know he's using all his energy. Then, I dare to challenge the game makers, the Capital, president Snow, and everyone out there.

"I know everyone can hear me now," I start, looking into a camera's lens. "I want to say this: you're either taking both of us or no one. Your choice."

All is silent.

I turn toward Peeta.

His breathing has turned ragged and his leg starts to bleed again.

"No!" I exclaim, rushing over to him.

"It's too late," he says, trying to hold the bandage to his wound. "You've won."

I panic, trying to figure out what to do.

Then I remember, the poisonous berries.

"Here," I whisper, heading some to Peeta and myself.

"On three," he says as he holds them to his mouth.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three." I open my mouth and bite down on the berries.


	4. Costly Mistake

**Sorry it took me a looooooong time to put this up. I just started college and am totally swamped. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Catching Fire comes out in 4 months. Can't wait! Hope everyone is having a great summer!**

Peeta looks at me.

The sweet juice from the berries fills my mouth.

"Wait! We have two winners for the 74th annual Hunger Games: Katniss Everdean and Peeta Mellark…" a voice whispers in the background.

My vision begins to fade and the last thing I see is Peeta next to me, his limp body leaning on mine.

**:::Gale:::**

How could this be happrning?! Katniss is dying.

I storm outside and scream into the sky, unaware of the angry crowd beginning to gather in the town square.

"There will be no victors this year, we are sorry again for the distress," President Snow announces on televisions across Panem.

People begin to yell and throw rocks at the large screen TVs.

I run into the woods, not stopping to look back. Night begins to fall when I finally slow down.

I find a small, abandoned shack and enter. The old, musty smell makes me sneeze as I examine the room: a stove and empty water bucket are about the only things on the floor. I search around for a bed and find a couple of blankets in the tiny closet that I can use. After settling in, I step outside.

As the stars come out, and the temperature was far below freezing, I collected some wood from any downed tree I managed to find.

Minutes later I am inside the house, with an armful of sticks and branches.

As I kindle the fire, all I can think about is Katniss-her face pale, mouth blue from the berries, head resting against Peeta's chest.

My hands finally begin to warm up despite my cold heart and frozen mind.

**:::Katniss:::**

I try to hold on, my mind wandering out of reach.

His eyes roll back, clouding over.

"No Peeta! Stay with me, please," I cry, tears streaming down my face.

He grasps my hand.

"Find out who poison-" Peeta starts, eyes locked on mine.

His breaths become shallower with each passing second. I hold his head in my hands as strange, distant noises echo in my mind.

"Help, someone help!" I yell as blobs of white rush here and there.

I close my eyes, praying someone is helping Peeta.

"Katniss, Katniss? You awake?" a faraway voice calls.

I open my eyes.

"Prim," I whisper. "Why are you here?"

"You're home now, everything's alright, we're safe," she tells me, kissing my forehead.

_Peeta!_

I throw the sheets aside and stand up. Pain shoots through my right knee, and I fall to the floor.

"Katniss! Are you okay?" she asks, rushing over to help me.

I nod through clenched teeth.

"Let me help you up."

Once Prim has me standing on two feet, leaning against her for support, I ask her the question that's been bugging me for minutes.

"Is Peeta-"

"I'm sorry, he's still in the Capitol's hospital. He's been in a coma ever since you two were rescued five weeks ago. You probably don't remember much, all you could do is eat and sleep," Prim explains.

My heart drops to my feet. Peeta is far away, dying in the hands of the Capitol's doctors.

"Well, why am I not as sick as him? I mean, I had way more berries," I ask Prim as tears blur my vision.

"There weren't enough doctors to work on both of you so they decided to save you first."

"Peeta took the fall," I whisper to myself.

"What?" Prim asks, a confused expression plastered to her face.

"Right before Peeta blacked out he told me to find out who poisoned him, I didn't think much of it then, but now that I think about it, maybe he _knew_ someone had poisoned him and he wanted me to find out who it was if he die-"

Prim nodded, understanding my pain. "I did find one thing unusual. The tributes who died before you two, were brought into a lab. I guess they were checking to see if they were really dead, in case you and Peeta didn't make it. So far, no news on them but I'm thinking they brought one back. I only know this because I overheard a couple of doctors talking when I went to pick you up."

"Yes, they resurrected them so they could have a real victor if all went wrong. I need to go to the Capitol and see who the living tribute is."

"You can't go alone, I'll come with you," Prim begs, tugging on my arm sleeve.

"No, it's far too dangerous and besides, mother will want you to be here with her," I tell her, tucking in her duck tail to her gray trousers.


End file.
